


As You Wish

by uniquepov



Series: Dread Pirate Lewis [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.
> 
>  **A/N:** Pure fluff and nonsense. Obvious continued references to the movie _The Princess Bride_.

Robbie could hardly credit the idea, the first time it invaded his brain.

He was sat on Laura Hobson’s sofa, glass of wine on the table at his elbow. Laura was stretched out crossways in the armchair, wineglass dangling from her fingers as she gestured imperiously at the telly. 

“Now _that_ is love,” she said grandly.

Robbie forced his sluggish, well-fed mind to focus on the film Laura had picked. “What is?”

“That,” she repeated. “Understated. Undemanding. Devoted.”

Robbie recognised the film after another moment of squinting at the telly, feeling a pang go through him. It had been one that Val and their Lyn had gushed over. He could remember getting home after many a late night to find the two of them staring at the screen with rapt attention. Val had made him sit through it, as well, on more than one occasion; he’d had to admit – grudgingly, mind – that it wasn’t half bad, at that.

“Ah,” he managed around the lump suddenly obstructing his throat.

Laura looked at him sharply. “Something wrong?”

Robbie shook his head. “Val loved this film, that’s all. Our Lyn did, too.” 

Laura’s face clouded. “Would you like me to pick something else?”

“Don’t you dare,” Robbie said with mock severity. “I’ll call the Brute Squad.”

Laura stared at him with a gobsmacked expression before throwing her head back with laughter. “Oh, Robbie,” she said, wiping at her eyes with her free hand. “Whatever am I going to do with you?” 

Robbie gave a good-natured shrug. “Nothing that hasn’t been tried before, I’d bet.”

“I daresay that’s true. The real question is, do you think it will work?”

“It would take a miracle.” Robbie’s tone was wry. Laura gave him a look that spoke volumes, and he shrugged again. “Stuck in the past, me.”

The silence stretched between them for a beat too long, and they both looked away towards the telly again, just in time to see the young blond man murmur, “As you wish.”

“Where’s your other half this evening?” Laura asked after a moment.

“Who, Hathaway?”

“Of course James. Who else?”

“Off with mates, I expect. Isn’t that where we’re meant to be on a night off?”

“I wonder. I never see him with anyone but you.”

Robbie considered that. It was true that they spent a fair amount of time together; they were partners, after all, not to mention friends. They’d worked together for years now, and had spent a fair amount of time outside of work over pints and takeaway. Now that he thought on it, Robbie supposed that he and James did spend the majority of their waking hours in each other’s company.

The film continued to play in the background, Robbie’s thoughts on James and their time together swirling about in an aimless, wine-induced fog, until one thought emerged through the haze with singular clarity.

_The way that Hathaway said “Yes, Sir” sounded an awful lot like the way that pirate bloke said “As you wish.”_


End file.
